


Inexprimé

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-13
Updated: 2005-07-13
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: This is somewhere between a drabble and a oneshot, not sure which. Anyway, Ayame has something he wishes he could say, but will it forever remain Unspoken?





	Inexprimé

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  This was originally a writing prompt I found in one of my writing books I bought on a whim. It looked fun to try!   If I have my spelling right, "Inexprimé" means "Unspoken".
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I don't own  _Furuba_ , and I doubt I ever never will—not making money off this either.

Ayame stood, half-hidden by the door, as he watched her. He knew he shouldn't feel this way about her… She was far too young! Besides…why would she want…how could she ever love a dirty old snake like him? He sighed, covering his eyes with a spidery hand.

"Ayame-san?"

His hand snapped down to his side, his golden eyes wide and focused on  _her_. "Yes Tohru-kun; what is it?"

She chewed her delicate lip, looking down at her feet. "W-well…Ayame-san?" Her beautiful mahogany eyes seemed clouded, unsure. "I… Shigure-san says the house has to be…fumigated—Kyo-kun accidentally kicked a gas pipe and it broke…"

He smiled fondly at her timidness, the perfect contrast to his eccentric-ness. "Well of course, Kyonkichi always was such a simpleton! I would expect such a thing from  _him_!"

She smiled a little. "I suppose… Ayame-san? I…I was wondering, if it would be all right with you…"

"Yes?"

"May I—" Her face was burning red. "—May I stay with you?"

"Eh?" He froze, his frame rigid. " _Eh?_ "

Her blush brightened. "I mean…may I stay with you," she repeated softly. "It'll only be until the house is safe to live in again… Unless—" She hesitated. "Unless you want me to stay…"

His golden eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to stay with me?"

She swallowed, her eyes closed. "Because…Ayame-san makes me laugh…and I want to…"

There was something in her voice that told the truth to him…

"Tohru-kun," he started hesitantly. "It…could break some rules—as well as hearts—if you were to stay with me." She sighed. "Are you sure…that's what you want?"

"Yes." Her eyes were burning as she gazed up into his surprised face. "I'm positive."

"But…age—"

"Only ten years," she interrupted shyly. "Mom was eight years younger than Dad. Two years doesn't change much."

He took a deep breath, his golden eyes bright, barely containing his joy. "Then if that's the case—and you're absolutely sure—you may stay with me." He smiled softly. "To tell the truth…I was hoping you'd ask…"

She smiled back. "And I was hoping you'd say yes."

_—Owari—_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  That was short... All right, the rules of the writing prompt were that you couldn't use the words "I love you" or any form of that. Also, they couldn't touch, and you couldn't go into thoughts either… Let me tell you, it wasn't exactly easy…and I might have broken the thoughts rule… Oh well. In any case, I hope you liked it—and please,  _ **review**!_


End file.
